


『Heart Beat』4

by SourceYUAN



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, idolish7 - Freeform, 环壮
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 08:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19001713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourceYUAN/pseuds/SourceYUAN





	『Heart Beat』4

肆．

二〇七三年三月，天气渐渐地回暖了，对于严重缺乏供暖的Z区人而言，这却算不上是一件好事。自海洋而来的湿冷东南风被自内陆而来的干燥西北风取代，这股西北风吹来了春天，也吹来了X区大量的工业废气。与此同时，一种呼吸道疾病也在Z区蔓延了开来，在并不清新的“雾气”之中，咳嗽声在Z区的每一个角落里响起。有人感染严重，卧病在床发起了烧。

四叶环就发烧了，但他并不想吃药，只喝了一杯热水躺在床上，闹着想吃布丁。

逢坂壮五拒绝了他，左手药片，右手水杯，在床边和烧得两眼发红的少年僵持不下。

“环君。”壮五说，语气很严厉：“你必须把药吃了。”

“不吃！”环果断拒绝，瞪着他：“这种病不吃药也能好！”

“怎么可能不吃药也会好？如果你前两天听了我的话吃了药，今天就不会这样了……”

“啊真是，小壮你现在变得啰嗦死了！” 过了一个冬天，壮五变得人性化了不少，环拒绝承认自己心里的那点喜悦……这只能怪小壮实在是太啰嗦了，什么饮食规划，什么早睡早起的规定，什么生病了必须吃药，什么零食限量规定，什么学习任务……他辛辛苦苦下班回家还要被逼着认字，这对他而言简直是一次浩劫。

环虚弱地翻了个身面对墙壁，感觉自己头痛欲裂，每个关节都泛着酸。天知道往年春天都健康无比的他今年怎么会这样……但他以前没有吃药，今年就更不想吃，比起苦得舌根发麻的药片，他现在只想吃一个又甜又软的布丁，只要吃一个他的病肯定马上就会好了……笨蛋小壮，怎么连这个都不懂。

生了病的少年格外脆弱，想到这里，他扁了嘴就有点想哭：“我没有生病，我只是想吃布丁了而已……”

壮五在他的身后叹了一口气：“环君，你确实生病了哦。”

“我没有。”

“你真的不论如何都不想吃药吗？”

“不——吃——”

身后一时之间没有回复，环带着胜利的喜悦撵着枕头回过了头想看看壮五被噎住的样子，但却只见壮五正垂着睫毛，将白色的药片塞进了自己的嘴里。环惊得差点从床上跳起来：“你在干什么啊？”

“唉……”壮五衔着药片轻声叹道：“那么，失礼了。”

那双柔软纤长的手毫无征兆地滑上了环的脸，他只见壮五的脸向他贴近，随后他的唇上便收到了一份柔软温热的触感。环的大脑在顷刻间麻痹，巨大的冲击像海浪一般向他涌来，将他拍晕在地……在壮五的舌卷来的一瞬间，环条件反射地咳呛了一下，就这么将一个什么微微发苦的东西给咽了下去。

“38.7度，流感病毒。”退开身之后壮五这么说，“你确实病了，得好好休息一下才行。今天已经向作坊那边请假了对吧？没请假的话，我就去帮你说一声。”

而此时的环完全没听到他在说什么，他用手背压着自己的唇，浑身颤抖，满脸通红：“你……你……”

“抱歉，因为环君不论如何都不愿意吃药，所以我采取了一点强制性手段……”

“这个怎么都好……你为什么要……要……用嘴巴……”环感觉自己要当机了。

壮五偏着头，理所当然地道：“因为这样不会弄伤你，还能顺便帮你量一下体温，口腔内的温度是最准确的……”

“啊——”环惨叫一声，将脸狠狠埋在了枕头里：“小壮是个笨蛋，啊——我讨厌你——”

“环，环君？”壮五手足无措，脑袋上那两撮翘起的浅发一弹一弹，他不知道自己现在是该拍拍小孩表示安慰，还是应该拿起菜刀切腹谢罪……最后，他轻轻将手指放在了那颗毛茸茸的滚烫脑袋上，抚摸了两下，内疚地说：“抱歉……我只是想让你早点好起来。”

枕头里传来了闷闷的抽鼻子的声音，环同样闷闷地说：“以后……别这，这样量体温了……”

“好……”壮五将拳头放在了自己的膝盖上，像是一个做错了事的小孩子。

“更不许给别人这样量体温！”

“嗯，好……”

“我好像，开始有点困了……”

“那是感冒药起效了哦。”

“我想吃布丁……”

“等环君退烧之后，就可以吃布丁了哦。”

“真的吗？”

“真的，家里的布丁没有了，我现在出门去买。顺便去工坊那边帮你说一声，无故旷工会给别人带来麻烦的……”

“你是在担心我会给别人带来麻烦？”

“对……”在环快要发飙的当口，壮五继续说：“不过更主要的是，我担心别人因此会数落环君。”

“……”环捏着枕头的手放松了些。这个小壮太狡猾了，每次说话都让他胆战心惊，像是在坐过山车一样。于是他最后说：“好吧……那你要快去快回……”

“嗯。”壮五笑着，又摸摸环的脑袋：“我会在天黑之前回来的，那时理应该也下课了。你先睡一觉，等你醒来之后，我们就可以一起吃布丁啦。”

“好……”这句话里到处都是他喜欢的词，于是环在枕头里点了点头。

“好好休息一下，晚安，环君。”

“嗯，晚安……”

他陷入了梦乡，在意识被睡眠覆盖的最后一秒，他感觉到有人给他押好了被角。环喜欢这个动作，很温暖，让他觉得自己正被爱着。紧接着，他做了一个又黑又甜的梦。

噗通，噗通……

在昏睡与清醒的缝隙里，环能感受到自己的心跳一下一下撞击着自己的胸腔。他的生命在血液里鼓动着，将温度注入了他的指尖与骨髓……心跳，温热的血，还有心中暖暖的爱意，那都是他活着的证明。那么仿生人呢？仿生人，会对别人产生这样的感情吗？

环是在疑惑之中醒过来的，他觉得自己模模糊糊地梦到了些什么，但是醒来之后却忘了个彻底。烧已经退了，但身上还是软绵绵的，衣服被汗水浸透，但脑袋却清明了不少。有木头摩擦地面的声音，是理正推开椅子从桌子前站起身，向他小跑过来。

“哥哥你醒了？感觉好些了吗？”

理用微凉的小手去探他额头的温度，环舒服地叹了一口气，坐起身来：“好多啦……不用担心哦。小壮呢？他回来了吗？”

“壮五哥还没回来……”理将一杯水递给了环，环小口小口地喝了下去。

“唔……”

一颗翠绿的芽，悄悄地生长了起来，虽然还没变得枝繁叶茂，但却足以让他感到焦躁。他想见小壮，想和他说话，想摸摸小壮的手，也想让那只手在自己的头顶轻轻抚摸……就像之前的每一次一样。

叩叩，有人敲响了房门。环几乎是冲下床去的，他连鞋都没穿，床单差点将他绊倒在地，但胸膛里鼓动着的快乐让他像飞起的小鸟。是小壮回来了吗？是小壮回来了吧？他之前承诺说会在天黑之前回来的，真是的，小壮这个家伙，天都快黑了，不要让他担心啊——

——但是小壮有钥匙。而且门外的氛围……似乎有点不太对劲。

当他想到这里的时候，手已经快于思考地旋开了房门。

“一个有趣的Z区男孩在获得了意外之财之后，会做些什么？是去饱餐一顿，去赌场毫无远见地消耗掉这笔财富，还是存起来，一分都不敢动？我和百打了赌，但猜猜看那个小男孩却做了什么？他去仿生人专卖店里买了一块电池。呵呵，听到这个消息时我就在想，糟糕了，这件事似乎比我预想的还要有趣。”千将自己黑色斗篷的帽子掀开，几缕银灰色的发丝垂在了胸口，他狭长的狐狸眼向小巷的另一边斜去，轻笑道：“看看我在这里遇到了谁？”

砰。

金属撞击的声音。在Y区的小巷里，武器相撞迸发出的火花一闪即逝。

灰色的人影攻击不成，翻身高高跃起，于潮湿的墙壁上借力，向后跳开了数米。逢坂壮五缓缓站起身来，右手一抬接住了自己方才暂时抛入了空中的购物袋。它落下的时机正好，但假如他能在这段时间里把面前的那个男人干掉，那就更好了。千仍然虚靠在小巷的墙壁上，不远处的马路上是流淌而过的闪烁车灯，黑暗的小巷里，只有两个人的眼睛发着光。他们彼此都知道，那是狩猎者眼中才会有的光。

千优雅地理了理自己的斗篷，就像是在国王月云了身边整理勋章的姿态一样，他率先打破了沉默：“别来无恙？我听说你已经被销毁了，没想到在这里居然能见到你，当年让反叛者闻风丧胆的SOGO-05现在居然提着袋子买菜？这真是让人太惊讶了。”

塑料袋发出了被蹂躏的沙沙声，壮五的语气很淡很冷：“我叫逢坂壮五。”

“逢坂……是你的创造者的姓对吧？”

“是的。”

“你知道他——逢坂聪已经病逝了吗？”

“……”壮五垂下眼，“知道。”

“你说他会不会知道自己当年发明的心爱机器会被用来当做暗——”

砰。

千堪堪挡住了这一击：“——不错嘛。又学到了？那一招我可是练了好久才会的呢，机器还真是方便啊，我也想被装入学习系统——”

“只要您一直和我对打下去，我就能不停学习，直到把您打败。”壮五说着，收起了掌间的匕首，声音与眼神仍然很冷：“您今天特地跑到Y区来，应该不是为了说这些的吧？”

千笑笑：“我是很惜命的。当时侥幸没有被你杀掉，现在就更不可能会被你杀掉了。你知道那个人怀疑我，你的行动被称作‘系统故障’，我也只能笑着，对他说‘果然机器都不可靠’。”

壮五垂下眼：“机器确实不可靠，您没说错。”

“但你不一样。”

“我也一样，千先生。我甚至不如它们。”

“你和它们不一样，你现在和我是同一阵营的。”

说话间，那穿着斗篷的美丽男人已经走到了壮五的面前，他贴近壮五，用自己眼睛里的火苗逼视对方。

“我们都是月亮的背叛者。”

一阵沉默之后，壮五首先别开了头：“我不知道您在说什么。”

“你知道的，我亲爱的壮五君。你早就知道了。”

“您知道假如刚才的对话被‘他们’发现了，你会有什么样的下场吗？”

千的眼睛一挑：“你会随随便便将自己的记忆芯片交出去吗？”

“不会。”壮五说，“假如有人想要控制我，我会首先把记忆芯片毁掉。”

“包括珍贵的记忆？”

“是的。”他垂下眼睛，没有犹豫：“我会全都毁掉。”

胸口，好像传来了些细微的痛楚。

千摊开手叹气：“还真是无情呢。”

壮五有些自嘲：“机器又怎么会有情呢？千先生，如果您没有什么事了的话，就容我告辞了。”

他提着自己的袋子径直从千的身侧走过，身后，千转过身来对他说：“我想邀请你与我合作……不，是与‘我们’合作。”

壮五已经走到了巷口，他转身看向藏在巷子阴影处的人：“不管你们现在准备做什么，都与我无关。我现在唯一要做的就是照顾好我的家人。一个家政型仿生人，又能帮到您什么呢？”

说完，壮五就转出了小巷，留千一个人靠上墙壁，仰着头，用面颊感受着从天而降的水滴。过了好久他睁开眼：“……那么，面对那样的情况你又会怎么做呢？所谓的家政型仿生人？”

仿生人没有肺，但壮五还是觉得自己的呼吸有些困难。他快步离开了那个与他的过去有着千丝万缕联系的男人，向Z区的方向疾走而去。他的家，还有家人都在那里，他已经耽搁得太久了。不过千的话确实让他感到不安，他不是什么人畜无害的家政型仿生人，而是一颗随时可能会爆炸的不稳定炸弹……不过还好，他在棚屋里安装了一个警报器，如果发生了什么，他马上就会收到消息……

哔哔哔哔哔哔哔……

脑内的铃声猝不及防地炸响，壮五用手掌按上了自己的太阳穴。

那是……警报器的警铃！

震惊一瞬，他立马奔跑了起来，以一种令整条路上的人都惊愕的速度全力向前冲刺。伪装、安全，他什么都不想管了……两个孩子此时都应该在家，他只觉得心脏撞得胸腔发疼，从未有过的心悸让他想要掉泪。

神啊，神啊，请千万不要让他们两个出什么事啊……

神啊！

环的颧骨上挨了一拳，他向后飞出了好几米，然后摔到了开始被雨润得湿滑的地面上。湿漉漉的泥土马上就将他的头发和衣服弄得一团糟，理在不远处尖叫，有男人指着他发出刺耳的笑声。

“哥哥！”理哭着，她的头发被一只嵌着黑垢的手抓住了，她挣扎着，但11岁小女孩的力量却实在是太小了，她的一切挣扎都是杯水车薪，只会让狩猎者的兴味更浓。

“理！”环嘶吼着从地上爬起来，扑向理：“你们这帮混蛋！别用你们的脏手去碰理！听到没有！”

然而他却再次被一个健壮的光头男人给按倒在地，那男人啐了一口嘴里的血沫，咬着后槽牙将环的脑袋按在地上：“你他妈横什么横？你们现在还搞不清楚自己是谁的东西吗？当初你们老爹在赌场欠了这么多钱，你们被那个杂种用来抵债了，知道吗？好家伙藏得够深的，没想到你们居然有本事躲在Z区……啧，总算老实了？男孩丢到矿场那边去，女孩抓去妓院……嘿，不过在丢过去之前我们可以先尝尝，在这种地方的女孩子，十岁出头就不是雏了也很正常吧？”

另外四个男人发出了不怀好意的笑声，理哭叫着挣扎。环挣脱了男人的桎梏，弹起身来一拳打向男人的咽喉，他叫骂着，往男人的脸上啐了一口，回应他的是落在了自己太阳穴上的拳头。他又疼又晕，整个世界都在响，那个为首的光头男人抹了一把脸，嘴里吐出的字比阴沟里的垢污还要脏。

耳鸣还在继续，他被掐住了脖子，似乎听到理在哭，似乎听到男人说要把自己揍死丢去喂自家看门的狗，似乎感觉到雨下得大了些。他只能握住那只粗壮的纹着纹身的手腕，拼尽全力却效果甚微地挣扎反抗着。他睁不开眼睛，也无法发声，只能在内心发出一遍又一遍无人能听见的求救。

救救我……

拜托了……救救我们……

小壮……

一道紫色的光痕划过眼前。在整个世界的轰鸣声中，环看到眼前那个抛过光的头顶与下面那双浑浊的眼睛错位分离，捏在脖子上的手指脱力地松开。越过粘稠飞溅的人体组织，环看到了一双在阴云之下冷得吓人的紫色眼睛。它们发着异常的光，就像宣告死亡的死神之眼。

在环被温热的组织液洒了一身的时候，那人干脆利落地转身，将掌间的小刀干脆利落地刺进了一个向他扑来的男人的脊柱里。薄薄的刀片一拧，甚至没洒出什么血花，男人便在顷刻之间被收割了生命。打斗声没过多久便停下了，环奋力推开了身上压着的那具尸体，赶紧转头确认了理的平安无事。然后他咳嗽着，转头望向了正立在几步开外的那个人……那是壮五没错。

壮五的发丝与衣服都被浸红了大半，他垂眼盯着几步开外的一块石子，嘴唇抿着，他站在四五具尸体之间没有动作，像是在等待什么审判。掌间的匕首上，鲜红的液体缓缓滴落。

“小壮……？”环的声音有点微弱，他直勾勾地看着壮五，而后者低着头，不敢看他眼睛里的情绪。

眼泪突然从环的眼睛里喷射而出，两个孩子从地上爬起来，冲上前去抱住了壮五的腰，放声大哭。

“壮五哥……”

“小壮你这个笨蛋你怎么才来啊——！”

环放任情绪溃堤，将鼻涕眼泪都蹭在壮五的衣服上。

过了好久好久，壮五才从震惊之中回过神来。他小心翼翼地将匕首收回了掌心，待渐渐变大的春雨将手上的血迹清洗干净之后，他轻轻摸了摸那两个孩子湿漉漉的头发。

 

“抱歉，我来晚了……”

下一刻，他忍不住将他们紧紧拥进了怀里。

“……已经没事了。”


End file.
